


Enough [Julian Devorak, The Arcana]

by Ningyolita



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Fanfiction
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2019-10-12 16:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17470892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ningyolita/pseuds/Ningyolita
Summary: Te quiero como los antros de mala muerte te quieren a ti (aunque yo te quiera más), y quieren a aquellos que ahogan lágrimas en vasos, porque ellos también quieren pero no son correspondidos. Te quiero como las cartas quieren ser extendidas sobre la mesa por manos mágicas, que pertenecen a personas que quieren a piratas, doctores o a aprendices de hechizos. Te quiero como el enfermo quiere a su médico, como la peste a la muerte o el mercado negro a sus visitantes. Te quiero como el condenado a muerte quiere a la soga, y el juez quiere al mazo cuando declara sentencia con un golpe seco. Te quiero como el arcano a su mundo, como el mago a mi maestro o el demonio a la destrucción.Te quiero de esta y otras tantas maneras, qué pena que nunca llegara a decírtelo.- Este fanfiction puede leerse sin haber jugado al juego, contiene spoilers.- Julian y el resto de personajes del universo de The Arcana pertenecen al estudio Nix Hydra.





	1. Prólogo

Cadenas.

Sólo puedo pensar en las cadenas que me impiden moverme, que parecen calentarse más con cada movimiento que hago.

Y en sus ojos.

Distintos y aún más brillantes si cabe gracias a la luz que emana de su pecho blanco.

Él me da la fuerza que necesito. Él y todas las personas que sé que están ahí, en una oscuridad rota por los destellos de mi propia marca.

\- Te quiero.

Sus últimas palabras antes de que lo silencie con un beso de amor verdadero.

Parece mentira que un gesto tan simple pueda ser tan poderoso.

No es el primero, ni mucho menos, pero sí el más importante.

Porque cuando vuelva a abrir los ojos él ya no estará aquí, yo no estaré allí.

Y la historia más bonita que nunca vieron las calles de Vesuvia quedará convertida en algo parecido a un sueño.     


	2. I

Es difícil hablar de cómo llegué aquí.

Simplemente cerré los ojos y TACHÁN, bienvenida a Vesuvia.

Hablo en serio.

Un día vas a trabajar a tu tienda como cualquier otro, bajas al almacén, te metes más adentro de la cuenta y apareces en otro lugar completamente diferente.

Lo he comentado con mi maestro, y las hipótesis son varias.

La más factible nos lleva a hablar de los cimientos originales en los que se encuentra el inmueble, subterráneos laberínticos que me acabaron llevando a esta... ¿dimensión? Por no hablar de mi prácticamente recién descubierto vínculo con la magia, de eso hablaremos después.

En resumidas cuentas, me empeciné demasiado en buscar una camiseta y acabé perdida en mi propio almacén. Fantástico.

Cuando salí a la superficie el paisaje era completamente diferente, y yo no hacía otra cosa que resaltar entre las personas vestidas con sus chales de colores y finas túnicas.

Por suerte, él me recogió.

Asra.

Mi maestro en las artes mágicas.

Porque esa es la segunda parte, resulta que tengo poderes.

Aún no sé controlarlos demasiado bien pero... estamos progresando.

Asra es una especie de mago de gran reputación que constantemente está viajando de un lugar a otro con el fin de completar su formación o ayudar a los más necesitados.

Es admirable.

Aunque tengo que añadir que es fastidiosamente misterioso.

Es decir, nunca revela su destino y sus consejos son enrevesados y confusos.

No lo mando a tomar viento porque es lo único que tengo aquí.

Vale, también confío en él ¿Cómo no hacerlo?

Quiero decir, ya no sólo me dio comida y cobijo, creyó mi historia y me está ayudando a regresar. Uno de los factores que le lleva a moverse es investigar y encontrar a otros a los que les haya pasado lo mismo que a mí. De momento, no hemos conseguido demasiado pero supongo (espero) que es cuestión de tiempo.

Tampoco se está tan mal aquí.

Tengo una pequeña tiendecita de magia donde ofrezco -a todo aquél que esté dispuesto a pagarlo, claro- desde filtros amorosos a intensas lecturas de tarot.

Es un local que perteneció al anterior aprendiz de Asra, tampoco puedo decir mucho más dada su inminente inclinación por el misterio y todo eso... pero está bien. Es un negocio tranquilo en un barrio decente.

En el que, supuestamente, no suele ser muy común que llamen a la puerta en plena noche.

Definitivamente, no estoy soñando.

¿Abrir o no abrir?

En fin, de perdidos al río.

Invoco una llama en la palma de mi mano. Me alumbra el camino a la par que es un arma de gran utilidad para mí.

Doble función, sensación única.

Miro por la mirilla de la puerta para dar una figura alta y esbelta, cubierta con un velo translúcido a la luz de las farolas.

Es una mujer, y con ese porte, no una cualquiera.

\- ¿En qué puedo ayudarle, su alteza?

\- Los rumores no mentían. Asra ha encontrado a una aprendiz poderosa.

\- No recibo muchas visitas a altas horas de la noche que se cubran la cabeza con velos de damasco.

\- Cuidado, aprendiz.

Lo dice con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Es Nadia. La mujer más poderosa de Vesuvia, consorte del fallecido conde Lucio, lo que la llevó a ascender rápidamente en la corte, tomando el mando del lugar. Cuando la miras, más que una condesa parece una reina, con esa altura, su piel tostada y una cascada de cabello púrpura que intenta escapar del caro velo que la oculta.

\- ¿Dónde está tu maestro?

\- En pleno viaje, me temo.

\- ¿Sabes cuándo volverá?

\- Asra no tiene costumbre de fijar una fecha de regreso.

\- Bien es cierto lo que dices –su mirada parece viajar a otros momentos. – entonces tendré que conformarme contigo.

Tragó saliva.

\- Estoy buscando a un asesino. Nada más y nada menos que aquel que le arrebató la vida a mi esposo – hace una pausa, como si necesitara un momento para recomponerse. – El doctor Devorak, ese farsante ha de pagar por todo el mal que le ha hecho a esta ciudad.

Siendo sinceros, hay opiniones de todo tipo acerca de la muerte del conde Lucio, algunos hablan de liberación y justicia; otros de maldad y revolución.

\- Sólo soy una mera tarotista.

\- Sé perfectamente que no es así, o de otra manera, él no te tendría bajo su cuidado. Espera grandes cosas de ti y yo te estoy ofreciendo la manera de empezar a mostrar tus habilidades.

¿Qué hago? ¿Qué digo?

\- Lo pensaré.

Evidentemente, es una forma de aportar algo a mi maestro, de quitarle de encima uno de sus trabajos, pero... un asesino.

No estoy segura de poder enfrentarme a un hombre de tal calaña.

\- Permíteme invitarte al palacio, quizás he sido demasiado directa y seguramente querrás saber los términos de nuestro acuerdo. Mañana mismo mandaré a alguien a recogerte. Por la noche – ve que intentó responder y se apresura a añadir. – No aceptaré un no por respuesta.

Se arregla el velo y se dirige a la puerta.

Seguro que, atendiendo al protocolo, esto no debería ser así. Debería ser yo la que la despidiera con una reverencia o algo por el estilo.

\- Hasta mañana.

El portazo ahoga mis palabras.

Genial, parece que mañana tengo una especie de reunión diplomática para negociar un posible contrato que me llevará a enfrentarme con un asesino.

En fin, podría ser peor.

Necesito tranquilizarme. Las cartas encima de la mesa de la trastienda parecen llamarme, me ofrecen su consejo y yo no puedo negar tal privilegio.

Barajeo y las extiendo sobre la mesa formando un abanico a delante de mi persona.

Formulo una primera pregunta: ¿Dónde me estoy metiendo?

Doy la vuelta a una de las cartas, prácticamente oculta entre sus hermanas, pero a mis ojos centellea como una bengala.

El hombre colgado.

¿El hombre colgado? ¿En serio?

¿Cómo se supone que he de interpretar esto? ¿Qué mi vida ha dado tal giro que se ha puesto del revés? ¿No me digas?

Un cristal se rompe en la sala de al lado.

¿Todo tiene que pasar hoy o qué?

La criatura que corona la carta parece guiñarme un ojo a la par que sonríe burlonamente.

El fuego no será suficiente, a la par que destruirá el factor sorpresa.

Tampoco es la primera vez que pillo a un ladrón, desde enamorados desesperados hasta madres que me confunden con una especie de médico.

Abro la puerta despacio e invoco un hechizo.

-  _I came in like a wrecking ball_...

Oh.

No he mencionado esto, claro.

Es un poco... vergonzoso.

Como todavía no controlo demasiado bien la magia, Asra me ha animado a canalizar mi energía mediante palabras, pequeños poemas es lo mejor, según él.

Sin embargo, en momentos como este no hay demasiado tiempo para improvisar una rima.

Así que aprovecho el ritmo de las canciones de mi presente.

Los moradores de Vesuvia no tienen ni idea de lo que estoy diciendo y a mí me ayuda más de lo que me gustaría admitir.

Todavía soy una aprendiz, es completamente normal.

Además, sólo lo uso para hechizos complejos en situaciones concretas.

El ruido que produce el golpe seco de un cuerpo contra la pared es muy satisfactorio.

Invoco fuego y ahí está él.

Creo.

Hay un hombre espatarrado en el suelo de mi tienda, completamente vestido de negro y con una máscara que emula el pico de un ave.

¿Es algún tipo de conjunto steampunk o algo por el estilo?

Esas máscaras suelen asociarse a los médicos que trataron la peste, consideradas como un método infalible para evitar el contagio.

Menos mal que de donde yo vengo esas ideas se desecharon hace bastante tiempo.

Veo una gota de sangre que le resbala por debajo de la máscara.

Forcejea para quitársela y dejar su rostro al descubierto.

Vaya.

Tiene el pelo cobrizo y desordenado en una maraña de rizos. La sangre le cubre la barbilla, pero eso no le impide dirigirme una sonrisa sarcástica.

Su mirada es de plata, y uno de sus ojos está cubierto por un parche.

\- Un horario de apertura un tanto peculiar para una tienda – se lleva las manos enguantadas a los labios, supongo que con el golpe se ha mordido. – Veo que te ha enseñado sus trucos, tienes agallas.

Me está recorriendo con la mirada.

No me fío de este hombre, mantengo la guardia alta.

Las palabras en la punta de la lengua.

Y el corazón acelerado.

Por el susto, evidentemente. 


	3. II

¿Debería conocer a este hombre?

Se supone que sí, pero cuando eres una viajera interdimensional tus conocimientos del mundo al que has ido a parar son un poco… limitados.

Sí, sabía lo de Nadia y el conde Lucio básicamente porque trabajo de cara al público y a la gente le gusta cotillear sin mesura. También soy consciente del hecho de que había un médico involucrado en el asesinato de dicho conde, pero quién me iba a decir que este supuesto asesino estaba ante mis narices.

\- ¿Quién eres?

\- ¿Dónde está la bruja?

\- Te he preguntado que quién eres.

\- Y yo te he preguntado que dónde está la bruja ¿Quién eres tú, por cierto?

-  _I got voodoo, I got hoodoo…_

\- Ey, espera.

-  _I got things I ain't even tried!_

Juro que mi magia no ha intervenido, bueno, quizá un poquito.

¿Qué le voy a hacer? Me encanta.

Y aún me gusta más cuando veo a las luces bajar y a las sombras crecer.

Ya lo decía antes, eso de cantar ayuda a canalizar mi poder.

Se pega a la puerta, como si una fuerza invisible lo obligara a ello.

Se llama miedo, querido. Aunque realmente no esté haciendo nada más que cantar y jugar con las luces, mis palabras le suenan extrañas y… aterradoras.

\- ¡Tranquila! No vengo a hacerte daño, sólo quería ver a tu… ¿maestro?

\- Asra no está ¿Quién eres?

\- Julian.

Lo miró con la ceja alzada.

Quiero más información.

Seguiremos jugando a la hechicera peligrosa.

-  _And I got friends on the other side!_

\- Julian Devorak.

Devorak…

Espera, espera, espera.

\- ¿Doctor Jules Devorak?

\- Hacía tiempo que nadie me llamaba así.

\- ¿Qué hace aquí el hombre más buscado de toda Vesuvia?

\- Sólo… pasaba a saludar.

\- ¿A Asra?

\- Aha.

Mi maestro nunca me había hablado de él. Claro que, teniendo en cuenta sus habilidades comunicativas, no es algo demasiado grave.

\- ¿Tú también echas las cartas?

\- Sí, ¿por qué?

\- Podríamos hacer una lectura rápida. Prometo que después me iré por donde he venido y no te molestaré más.

\- ¿Y quién va a arreglar este estropicio?

\- Tú eres la hechicera.

También es verdad.

\- Sígueme.

Obedece, aunque si he de ser sincera, parece que ya se sabe el camino de antemano.

Lo miro con disimulo.

Es bastante alto.

Se está limpiando la sangre de la boca con uno de sus guantes y parece sumido en sus pensamientos, al menos por lo que puedo ver a la luz de mi fuego.

Un extraño que se adentra en una casa por la ventana no se merece que le preste un pañuelo.

Aunque como la sangre empiece a gotear por el suelo me va a tocar a mí limpiarla.

En fin.

Intento concentrarme y un pañuelo blanco viene hasta mí desde una de las habitaciones. Se lo tiendo en silencio y él me devuelve una sonrisa.

\- Gracias – hace una floritura a modo de reverencia. – Todavía no sé tu nombre.

\- Ni falta que hace.

Llegamos a la sala de lectura y se desparrama cuan largo es entre los cojines.

Barajeo sin quitarle la vista de encima.

Él tiene la vista fijada en mis manos, que mezclan las cartas.

Las noto vibrar en entre mis dedos.

Corto el mazo y saco tres.

Él, sin mediar palabra, señala una de ellas.

Le doy la vuelta

\- La muerte.

Noto un nudo en la garganta.

\- Vaya, qué casualidad.

Está siendo sarcástico. Se nota en su forma de sonreír.

No le llega a los ojos.

Seguimos con la segunda.

\- El hombre colgado.

El humor que desprendía su sonrisa muda en una mueca.

Su piel, ya de por sí clara, parece blanquearse aún más.

\- Suficiente. Gracias, señorita sin nombre.

Se levanta y yo lo sigo.

\- Conozco el camino a la puerta.

\- No voy a dejar a un ladrón suelto en mi tienda.

\- Chica lista.

Se va sin despedirse, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Vuelvo a la sala y levanto la tercera carta.

Se supone que no debería. Intimidad del cliente y todo eso.

Pero… venga ya.

¿Los amantes? ¿En serio?

\- Muy graciosas – Les digo a las cartas. – Me meo de la risa.

 

* * * * *

 

A la mañana siguiente decido salir a tomar un poco el aire, no por nada, pero lo cierto es que necesito despejarme un poco después de los acontecimientos de anoche.

Hoy tengo una cita cuando se ponga el sol, y creo que lo mejor es estar preparada.

Parece que Asra tiene una conexión con el tal Devorak al que debo encontrar para que finalmente cumpla su condena. No obstante, no tengo ni idea de dónde puede estar ahora mismo mi maestro, por lo que es prácticamente imposible comunicarme con él y plantearle todas mis dudas.

En fin.

Esta vez, antes de salir me aseguro de echar los dos cerrojos que tenemos en la puerta, incluso murmuro un hechizo de protección… por si acaso.

El ambiente del mercado aleja toda sombra de mi cabeza.

Me encanta, es algo que se ha perdido en mi presente, salvo esas ocasiones en las que se celebran mercadillos en determinadas festividades.

El olor del pan recién hecho y la carne especiada tostándose en las brasas.

La gente que habla y cotillea sin parar.

Los atuendos coloridos, los chales dorados.

Y la música de los danzantes ambulantes que me encuentro casi en cada esquina.

Estoy tan ensimismada que choco con alguien.

\- ¡Eh, cuidado!

Me increpa una chica de pelo cobrizo y rostro cubierto de pecas.

Lleva una cesta de manzanas que ahora ruedan libremente por el mercado.

\- Disculpa, permíteme que te ayude.

La chica parece tener mi edad, lleva un atuendo sencillo compuesto por una blusa y pantalones bombachos. Cuando ve mi disposición, su rostro se relaja y una sonrisa ilumina sus ojos claros.

\- No voy a ser yo quien te lo impida.

Entre las dos recuperamos su botín.

\- Lo siento mucho.

\- No te preocupes, ya está arreglado. – me guiña un ojo y me tiende una manzana.- Para ti, una manzana al día mantiene al médico en la lejanía.

\- ¿Qué?

Se ha ido agitando sus caderas y sus rizos.

Definitivamente, hoy no es mi día.

Lo termino de confirmar cuando me chocó con otra persona a la entrada de la tienda.

Un hombre grande, vestido con harapos.

En torno a su cuello… ¿eso es una cadena?

\- Disculpe, ¿puedo ayudarle? Mi maestro no está pero si…

\- No, no.

Se da la vuelta y deshace su camino.

Mi primer impulso es intentar detenerlo, pero pensándolo mejor… La gente con ese aspecto es peligrosa, y yo ya he tenido bastantes emociones por ahora.

Tengo el resto de la tarde libre para relajarme y elaborar posibles excusas para la condesa y su misión, practicar un poco de magia y disfrutar de la acidez de la manzana que me ha regalado la desconocida de las pecas.

Pero, cómo no, una no puede relajarse y dedicarse a una misma sin que la molesten, en este caso, un mensajero por parte de Nadia.

Nuestra cita sigue en pie, por supuesto, pero me toca ir sola al palacio.

Menos presión y la posibilidad de rajarme en el último momento.

Aunque viendo su determinación, me creo que sea capaz de ponerle precio a mi cabeza.

Así, con el Doctor Devorak, ya seríamos dos.

Me pregunto cuál más valioso.


	4. III

Nunca había visto una luna tan brillante.

No necesito invocar ningún hechizo cuando aseguro la puerta de la tienda y echo a andar por las calles de Vesuvia, rumbo a las puertas doradas que sirven como entrada al impresionante palacio de la condesa.

Si tuviera que hablar de arquitectura creo que necesitaría páginas y páginas para nombrar y definir todos sus elementos: las cúpulas bulbosas que me recuerdan a edificios sagrados propios de la India, las torres apuntando al firmamento como flechas que buscan clavarse entre las estrellas, característica que me acerca al arte gótico de mi mundo, por no hablar de la vidriera que corona el núcleo central del inmueble. Los materiales son ricos, veo oro, mármol, quizá alabastro, conformando un reflejo más que evidente de la ostentación y el poder que hace tiempo ostentaba el conde.

A pesar del estado marchito de la ciudad, la imagen del palacio no deja de ser imponente.

Como los guardias totalmente pertrechados que se encuentran a cada lado de la puerta.

\- Contraseña.

\- En teoría estoy aquí por expreso deseo de la condesa, tengo una reunión con ella.

Me mira de arriba abajo con la desaprobación por bandera.

Y eso que me he esmerado con mi indumentaria. Le he quitado uno de sus chales a Asra, cuyo color combinaba a la perfección con mis pantalones altos y la camisa que me pongo para atender a los clientes.

\- Para acceder necesita la contraseña.

\- Le he dicho que la condesa Satrinava quiere verme.

\- Y yo le he dicho que necesito la contraseña. Mientras no me la diga, estas puertas van a permanecer cerradas para usted.

\- ¿Por qué no entra y le pregunta usted mismo? Así ambos dejaríamos de perder el tiempo.

\- Mire, señorita, creo que no es necesario que lo repita más…

\- ¡Maaaaaaaaaay!

El grito nos silencia a los dos.

Una figura familiar viene corriendo hacia las puertas.

\- ¿Eres tú, verdad? Milady te está esperando.

Los guardias no dicen nada, yo los miro con la barbilla alzada.

\- ¿No me habéis oído, inútiles? ¡Abridle la puerta o tendré que reportar vuestro comportamiento a la condesa!

La chica tiene carácter.

Obedecen sin demora y consigo atravesar las puertas con mi pose de hechicera digna.

Que pierde toda altivez en el momento en el que la chica del mercado se me cuelga al brazo.

\- Se lo voy a decir igual, de todas formas. – me hace un guiño y sonríe traviesa. – Me llamo Portia, por cierto, gracias por tu ayuda en el mercado. Aunque para empezar fue culpa tuya, por podrías haber huido como un criminal.

\- Un placer, Portia.

Atravesamos las puertas cogidas del brazo como si fuéramos amigas de toda la vida. Mientras, Portia me habla de la condesa, de que nos está esperando, de la cara que va a poner cuando se entere de lo que ha pasado en la puerta… Habla rápido y sin darme tiempo a participar en la conversación.

No obstante, cuando cruzamos las puertas del salón, su actitud cambia, tornándose mucho más tranquila, incluso solemne.

\- Milady, ha habido un problema con los guardias de las puertas, lo que no ha hecho sino retrasar a su invitada. Mis disculpas.

\- Gracias, Portia, tomaré las medidas que procedan al respecto. Bienvenida, siéntate a mi lado.

Así lo hago, no sin antes echar un vistazo al espacio que nos rodea. Por supuesto, sigue derrochando lujo, pero lo que más me llama la atención es la pintura dispuesta en frente de la mesa. Un grupo de animales humanizados (en mi tiempo los llamamos furros) reunidos en torno a un banquete. Una paloma, un chacal, un toro… todos miran con admiración a la figura central, una cabra blanca de mirada escarlata que parece compartir con ellos la abundancia que proveen sus manos. Sus ojos parecen clavarse en mí con un brillo que parece vivo.

Casi Real.

La condesa se aclara la garganta para llamar mi atención.

\- ¿Te gusta, May?

¿Le gusta a ella? ¿La ofenderé si digo realmente lo que pienso?

\- No hay duda de que la pintura es de calidad, sólo hay que ver el tratamiento de las figuras y la viveza de los colores.

\- No me refería a eso, precisamente, pero ha sido una buena respuesta. – Toma un sorbo de su copa. – Fue un encargo de mi esposo. Si te soy sincera, no es de mis favoritos, el término que me evoca es… siniestro. Esos ojos…

\- La cena está deliciosa.

Quiero cambiar de tema, y no miento, la condesa se ha esmerado.

\- Igual de deliciosa que tu compañía. Si me lo permites, voy a ir directa al motivo por el que estás aquí.

\- Por supuesto.

\- Como sabes, voy detrás del que todas las pruebas han señalado como el asesino de Lucio. Quiero capturarlo y celebrar una segunda mascarada a modo de celebración por su ejecución. La gente habla, y no puedo desaprovechar la oportunidad que supone que Julian Devorak esté de vuelta en Vesuvia.

A mis espaldas escucho un grito ahogado y el sonido de una copa que se rompe.

Portia intenta disimular el horror que tiñe su rostro.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí, sí. Lo siento, Milady. Me… me resulta preocupante que un criminal de tal calaña esté de vuelta en la ciudad.

\- Aquí estarás segura, yo me encargaré de asignarte un escolta cuando salgas del palacio.

La pelirroja asiente en silencio, a la par que la condesa me devuelve su atención.

\- Sé que estrás en plena formación, pero un hechizo de rastreo es algo que nos sería de bastante utilidad para que nuestra búsqueda tengas los mejores resultados.

\- ¿Es algo seguro? Quiero decir, el hecho de que el doctor Devorak sea el culpable.

\- Como supongo que sabrás, el conde murió en un incendio mientras guardaba reposo debido a la enfermedad que por aquel entonces corría por las calles de Vesuvia. En el momento de su muerte, y atendiendo a su estado, el único que tenía acceso a sus aposentos era el propio doctor.

Portia me está mirando fijamente, siento sus ojos azules clavados en mí cuando abro la boca para contestar.

\- Si me lo permite, condesa. Me gustaría estar segura por mis propios medios, antes de llevar a cabo un acto del que nos podamos arrepentir después.

Frunce el ceño.

\- ¿Insinúas que pretendo acabar con la vida de un inocente?

\- Sólo digo que nunca está de más una segunda opinión.

He visto muchos capítulos de  _C.S.I_  y la serie completa de  _Sherlock_ , estoy preparada para esto. Aunque en este mundo nadie tenga ni la más remota idea de lo que estoy hablando.

Ella duda un momento antes de volver a hablar.

\- De acuerdo… Lo dejaremos aquí por hoy. Te hemos preparado una habitación en el ala norte, mañana hablaremos de nuevo.

Se levanta, despidiéndose con un vago gesto de la mano.

Inmediatamente, Portia viene a mi lado.

\- A mi señora le duele la cabeza, eso no le permite pensar con claridad. Seguro que mañana estará mucho más dispuesta a escucharte.

\- No estaría nada mal.

\- No… no lo estaría.

No seré yo quien le pregunte acerca de su reacción, tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, así como demasiadas ideas disparatadas.

Ahora mismo lo único que quiero y que necesito es tumbarme en una cama y cerrar los ojos.

Y todo tiene pinta de acabar así, si no fuera porque, en el momento en el que Portia cierra la puerta, noto algo moverse entre los cojines.

Una figura pálida cuya piel brilla a la escasa luz que se cuela por las ventanas.

\- Muéstrate.

Una cabecita de ojos rojos se asoma entre la ropa de cama.

\- ¿Faust?

No voy a mentir si digo que las serpientes me aterran, me dan miedo a la par que rechazo. Esas lenguas bífidas, esa piel fría y resbaladiza… hasta que conocí a Faust.

Podríamos calificarla como el familiar de Asra, utilizando términos que me acercan a las novelas de fantasía de mi época.

Siempre están juntos y es realmente impresionante verlos comunicarse únicamente con miradas y susurros.

Dejando eso de lado, es una cosita adorable y divertida que adora que le rasquen su “barbilla”.

Le tiendo la mano y trepa por mi brazo, dándome un golpecito en la nariz con su hocico.

Si ella está aquí mi maestro no debe andar muy lejos.

\- ¿Dónde está el jefe, Faust? ¿Acaso me echa de menos?

Baja de mi brazo, serpenteando por el suelo hasta la puerta, el pasillo, el jardín… Es curioso verla moverse por el lugar como si fuera su casa, lo que me lleva a pensar que no es la primera vez que está aquí.

Genial.

Más misterios, lo que le faltaba a mi cabeza. 

La condesa tendrá sus jaquecas, pero esto va a acabar de la misma manera.

Me lleva hasta la fuente del jardín, y se asoma sin mesura.

La agarro antes de que se caiga al agua.

\- Cuidado, pequeña.

\- ¿May?

¿Quién…? Miro alrededor, no hay nadie.

Si es algún tipo de espía, llamar a tu víctima no es la mejor opción a la hora de permanecer oculto.

Devuelvo mi atención a Faust y el agua, y ahí está él.

\- ¿Qué haces ahí dentro, maestro?

\- Ya te he dicho que no me gusta que me llames así, May.

\- ¿Qué haces ahí dentro, AS-RAA?

Alargo la última vocal y él sonríe.

Parece estar bien, como siempre. Con su piel de color miel, ojos de amatista y el pelo de plata húmedo.

Pequeñas perlas acuáticas se enganchan en sus pestañas a la par que parece acercarse aún más a la superficie.

\- Puedes oírme, impresionante. ¿Dónde estás?

\- ¿Dónde estás tú?

\- Ese árbol me resulta familiar, ¿qué te ha traído hasta el palacio de Nadia?

\- Tú y tu habilidad para cambiar de tema. – Me acomodo en el borde la fuente, con las piernas cruzada y la barbilla apoyada sobre el codo. – Tengo un encargo por parte de la condesa, guárdate las familiaridades para cuando estemos realmente solos.

Le cuento todo lo que sé.

\- Parece que justo me he ido en el peor momento.

\- Ni te lo imaginas.

\- Al menos, me alegro de haber dejado aquí a Faust, finalmente te ha encontrado sin problemas. Es un alivio verte bien.

La serpiente albina lo mira mientas juguetea con la cola en el agua, parece sumamente satisfecha.

\- Lo mismo digo.

Parece sonrojarse, o son las ondas del agua que me engañan.

\- ¿Qué opinas de todo esto?

\- Bueno, creo que soy la menos indicada para hablar de ello, siendo que prácticamente soy una recién llegada. Simplemente voy a dedicarme a investigar, intentar averiguar qué pasó realmente con el doctor Devorak.

\- Ten cuidado, dicen que la curiosidad mató al gato.

\- Siempre lo tengo.

\- Pero nunca está de más recordártelo.

Pongo los ojos en blanco.

\- Lo haré.

\- Bien. Ahora vete a la cama, pareces cansada. Eso también va por ti, Faust. Tengo que irme. Y ten cuidado, por favor.

\- Que sí, pesado.

Se desvanece con el último ruego. Faust toma posición en mis hombros.

\- Ya nos somos unas niñas para que nos trate así, ¿a qué no, Faust? Cuando vuelva a casa vamos a tener que dejárselo claro.

Me hace cosquillas en la mejilla y ambas volvemos a nuestra habitación.


	5. IV

A la mañana siguiente alguien me zarandea.

\- ¡Arriba, venga! ¡Milady te está esperando!

\- Mmmm... no...

Me están malcriando. Esta cama es tan sumamente cómoda y huele tan bien que no quiero levantarme, sea quien sea la que me está esperando. 

\- No voy a admitir un no por respuesta.

Si hasta ahora no había quedado claro que Portia es una mujer de armas tomar, el hecho de que me arrastre fuera de la cama tirando de las sábanas es suficiente para que capte el mensaje y me levante.

Adiós preciosa cama, quizá no nos volvamos a ver nunca, pero ha sido fantástico pasar la noche contigo.

Veo como Faust asoma la cabecita por debajo de las sábanas, pero al ver que no estoy sola, automáticamente vuelve a esconderse. Ya buscará la manera de salir de la habitación.

O de quedarse durmiendo sin que la descubran.

\- La condesa ha preparado esto para ti, te está esperando en el salón de abajo. - Acaricia el tejido que ha dejado sobre uno de los muebles de la habitación. - Por favor, date prisa.

\- Sí, sí... - la despido con un ademán cansado.

La primera pregunta del día es si debería ponerme esta ropa. Quizá tal gesto pueda ser interpretado como que estoy de acuerdo con su plan, que no es así. O meramente se trata de un gesto de cortesía. O puede que mi supuesto mejor conjunto no sea suficiente para lo que están acostumbrados en la corte. 

En fin. 

Lo más sencillo es ponérmelo y no ser descortés, ahora mismo no me conviene rebelarme de buenas a primeras. Al fin y al cabo, yo soy la invitada en el palacio.

El conjunto es tan maravilloso como la cama. De tacto suave y fresco a la piel, los colores son oscuros, lo que hace contrasta el blanco de mi piel, y es bastante cómodo, a pesar del corpiño ajustado y los pantalones bombachos cargados de pedrería.

Sigo a Portia por los pasillos, viendo a la gente ir y venir en sus quehaceres, nada que ver con la quietud de la noche. 

Nadia me espera, a pesar de su apariencia, su aura me habla de una mala noche.

\- ¿Has dormido bien?

\- Tan bien que apenas he podido levantarla de la cama.

La condesa se ríe y yo me fijo en las marcas oscuras bajo sus ojos.

\- Espero no haber sido la única en disfrutar una buena noche de descanso. - le digo.

Me mira fijamente.

\- Estas jaquecas a veces pueden ser demasiado insistentes. 

\- Quizá mi maestro...

\- Creo que la mejor forma de acabar con el dolor es solucionar cierto asunto del que hablábamos ayer. 

Vaya, la condesa tiene un humor excelente por la mañana. Directa al grano sin dudarlo.

\- Ayer hablaste de que te gustaría investigar, conocer un poco más el caso del doctor Devorak y demás. Bien, he pensado que después del desayuno Portia puede llevarte a la biblioteca, allí encontrarás lo que fue el despacho de dicho individuo tal y como lo dejó antes de desaparecer. Espero que te sea de utilidad. 

\- Seguro que lo será, mi señora. 

\- Bien, pues no perdamos más el tiempo.

Con una palmada, los sirvientes hacen su entrada en el salón, cargados de bandejas con café, dulces y pan recién hecho. Comemos en silencio mientras Portia murmura una canción para sí misma, quizá intentando aligerar el ambiente, quizá, simplemente, aburrida de vernos comer en silencio.

\- Un desayuno espléndido. 

Decido decir entre bocado y bocado.

\- No me gustaría que mi cortesía se ponga en duda. Veo que te has puesto la ropa que te he dejado, te queda bien, sabía que ese color era el adecuado. 

\- Gracias, lo cierto es que es precioso. 

\- Por supuesto. Si algo caracteriza a la condesa es su buen gusto y la capacidad de elegir lo más adecuado para cada cuerpo.

Esa es Portia, que ha dejado de tararear. 

Nadia la mira con un intento de sonrisa y sigue desayunando. 

Con un último sorbo de café me levanto.

\- No podría comer nada más, ¿por qué no vamos a la biblioteca, Portia?

\- Adelante, espero que algo de lo que puedas encontrar allí dé sus frutos. 

\- Por supuesto.

Nos vamos juntas y, como suele ocurrir de un tiempo a esta parte, Portia se me cuelga del brazo y me cuenta algunos cotilleos de palacio, esta vez centrándose en las habilidades de su señora para la ropa y el diseño, mencionando que el conjunto que llevo es una de sus creaciones. Lo cierto es que la versatilidad de la condesa es impresionante, esperemos que su paciencia sea igual de extensa.

Llegamos a una puerta maciza y mi acompañante se pone a forcejear con la cerradura, son tres llaves las que usa hasta que la puerta se abre, ella no entra.

\- Al fondo está el estudio del que hablaba milady, parece que no, pero hay una pequeña puerta de madera. El resto es bastante variado... libros de historia, de medicina, en fin, tú sabrás mejor que yo lo que estás buscando. Cuando hayas terminado, ven a llamarme.

Desaparece como la luna en un eclipse.

De acuerdo, primero al famoso despacho.

Desde luego, Portia tiene razón: la puerta pasa completamente desapercibida y el lugar apenas está iluminado. Invoco una esfera de luz y observo el lugar. 

El doctor Devorak no es un dechado de orden, precisamente. Pilas de libros se amontonan sobre un tablero de madera que supongo que funciona como una mesa, hay papeles por todas partes repletos de una caligrafía desordenada e ininteligible. Huele a cerrado con trazas de incienso.

Un aroma que me resulta familiar.

Que me termina de transportar a otro lugar en cuanto rozo el lomo de uno de los libros. 

Veo a mi maestro repantingado entre cojines en el centro de la biblioteca, está leyendo el mismo libro que me ha llevado hasta este momento. No parece mucho más joven que ahora aunque sí más apagado, hay algo en su mirada que me dice que no va bien. Una figura me traspasa (no llevo muy bien eso de las proyecciones y ser invisible, tengo que decirlo) y se acerca a él.

Aunque no pueda verle la cara, su figura me resulta familiar, así como los rizos de cobre que le rozan el cuello. 

Vaya, vaya, pero si es el doctor Devorak.

Avanzo con la libertad de ser invisible y los escucho hablar. 

Devorak no lleva el parche, y Asra apenas lo mira. 

\- Quizá deberías descansar un poco, llevas todo el día leyendo. 

\- Muy amable por tu parte preocuparte por mi salud, pero esta ciudad no va a curarse sola.

Mi maestro apenas lo mira. Él se agacha a su lado. 

\- Ya... ¿Has encontrado algo? 

\- No. - lanza el libro por encima de su hombro, no debe ser la primera vez que lo hace por hay unas cuantas obras tiradas en esa zona, me dan ganas de darle una patada, no se trata así a los libros por muy inútiles que nos sean. - ¿Y tú?

\- Hay algo interesante pero... nada claro, de momento, voy a seguir esa pista a ver que encuentro. 

Asra lo mira, sus ojos están inundados de desprecio, pero su boca se tuerce en una sonrisa. 

\- Qué aplicado, Julian, te mereces una recompensa. 

El pelirrojo se sonroja, mira al suelo y enreda sus largos dedos. 

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Lo sabes perfectamente. 

Mi maestro se desliza de su improvisado asiento para intentar encaramarse al regazo del doctor.

\- Aquí no, Asra, puede entrar cualquiera. 

\- Silencio.

Con un parpadeo ya no están aquí, pero los oigo en el despacho.

Julian está sentado en una silla, mientras Asra se cierne sobre él, lo agarra del pelo, alzándole el rostro como si fuera a besarlo. 

Pero no lo hace.

Sólo lo mira, serio, mientras la respiración del doctor se acelera. 

\- No sé porqué seguimos haciendo esto.

\- ¿Y por qué no?

Julian le sonríe, creo que he visto esa mueca antes. Una sonrisa para camuflar la preocupación.

\- ¿Qué sacas tú de todo esto?

\- ¿Y tú, Asra? 

\- ¿Yo? - Estira más fuerte, lo que hace sisear al doctor. - El olvido.

Con los dientes al descubierto, el rostro de Asra se pierde en el cuello del otro. Con el primer gemido el recuerdo se desvanece, y yo vuelvo a un despacho vacío pensando en qué momento mi maestro andaba practicando BDSM con un asesino en potencia.

Cada uno con sus gustos pero... joder.

Cuando doy el primer paso tengo que agarrarme a la mesa por un mareo. Ya he dicho que estas cosas todavía no las llevo demasiado bien. Algunos papeles se caen al suelo, entre ellos lo que parece una carta.

Tiene la misma letra que el resto, pero parece estar dirigida a una mujer, una hermana. 

Apenas estoy leyendo las primeras líneas cuando un alboroto en la puerta me distrae.

\- ¡May!

Portia me está buscando. Y eso que se suponía que era yo la que tenía que avisarla cuando terminara. 

\- ¡Ven aquí, no te vas a creer lo que está pasando!

Antes de salir me guardo la carta en el corpiño, después, juntas corremos hasta uno de los balcones del palacio, en el que se encuentra la condesa.

Abajo, en el jardín, dos hombres disfrazados están arrodillados en el suelo. Uno de ellos lleva un disfraz de conejo y otro de ciervo. 

Me resultaría de lo más gracioso si no fuera porque sus caras me resultan familiares. 

\- ¡Aquí estás! Perfecto, podemos empezar con la cacería.

Se dirige a mí.

Creo.

No hay nadie más, salvo Portia, que me esté empujando. 

\- ¿La cacería?

\- Si no recuerdo mal, algunos guardias mostraron un comportamiento descortés a tu llegada, ha llegado el momento de que reciban una lección, son todos tuyos. 

\- Oh, no hace falta, en serio, es una tontería. 

Nadia se acerca a mí.

\- ¿Por qué no muestras tus habilidades, hechicera? Dales un buen susto. 

No va a cambiar de idea, eso está claro.

\- ¡Adelante!

Suenan trompetas que no sé de dónde salen y los dos hombres empiezan a correr.

Genial, es mi turno.

No puedo creer que vaya a hacer esto, pero si quieren una hechicera poderosa, la tendrán.

Me subo a la balaustrada del balcón, voy a saltar, pero antes...

- _I believe I can fly, I believe I can touch the sky_...

Tengo mucho vértigo, pero cuando doy el primer paso, el hechizo amortigua la caída, y simplemente me deslizo sobre el aire como el pétalo de una flor, cayendo sobre el suelo de la manera más elegante posible (lo que quiere decir que me he tropezado y he tenido que arrodillarme pero ha quedado disimulado y simplemente parecía una caída épica).

Después, echo a correr.


	6. V

Decisiones, decisiones.

¿Ciervo o conejo?

Lo cierto es que ambos son igualmente ridículos. El ciervo lleva unos cuernos que se le pueden enredar entre las ramas, lo que me llevaría a pillarlo antes. Pero el conejo está sudando, y eso que apenas llevamos un minuto de carrera.

Mira oye, que sea lo que tenga que ser. 

Sigo al conejo, atravesamos el jardín, la fuente en la que me encontré con Asra la otra noche (por cierto, la próxima vez que lo vea tengo que preguntarle algunas cosas acerca de lo que he visto en la biblioteca) y damos al bosque.

Vaya, no era consciente de que esto estaba aquí.

Creo que lo he perdido.

Genial.

Estoy pensando en una canción para invocar un hechizo de búsqueda, pero algo llama mi atención: Nada más y nada menos que una puerta oculta entre la espesura tras unas ramas de glicinas.

¿Alguna vez he dicho que son mi flor favorita? Parece que ellas mismas lo sepan, guiándome fuera de este laberinto de árboles y hierba e... insectos. Y para colmo el cielo ha empezado a oscurecerse. 

Aparto las flores lila e intento abrir la puerta, que cede sin demora tras darle un suave empujón. Al otro lado veo una calle desconocida, pero a la par familiar. Nunca he estado en esta zona de la ciudad, pero sé que me encuentro en Vesuvia, lo que me da la seguridad suficiente para dar el paso definitivo que me hace escapar del palacio.

Adiós, princesa, lo siento mucho pero necesito un poco de espacio. 

Soy una especie de princesa exótica fugitiva perdida entre las calles de la ciudad, rodeada de la podredumbre más evidente, de personas que miran las cuentas de mi atuendo con recelo y envidia.

Creo que lo mejor será invocar una brújula y salir de aquí antes de que a alguien le parezca una genial idea sacar una navaja.

Pero unas risas me hacen perder la concentración.

Salen de un local que tiene las ventanas tan sucias que apenas se percibe la luz interior. Pero la gente parece muy feliz ahí dentro, se escuchan canciones, risas y conversaciones a un volumen poco adecuado para la hora que es.

De repente, la puerta se abre. Una silueta alargada se recorta contra la luz.

Unos rizos de cobre.

Y yo, impactada, perdida, DESVALIDA.

Doy un paso atrás y tropiezo con una piedra.

El grito que escapa de mis labios resulta muy poco elegante, pero intento caer con la mayor dignidad posible en pleno charco.

¿Qué podría ir peor?

Ah, sí, que el hombre de la puerta me ha visto y se ha acercado a mi posición.

Me tiende la mano para ayudarme a levantarme.

\- ¡Tú!

\- Sí, yo.

\- La tarotista de la tienda ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

\- Oh, nada en particular, examinaba la composición de este buen asfalto que da sustento a nuestros pasos.

\- ¿No es un poco temprano para ir dando traspiés por la calle, princesa?

Me mira de arriba abajo mientras me ayuda a levantarme.

Pero no calculamos bien ni la fuerza ni el empuje, y de repente estoy mirando fijamente su pecho a la par que mi bolsa se abre y todo su contenido se desparrama por el suelo.

Al principio no nos movemos.

Huele a humo y a sal, a la promesa de aventuras. 

Y un poco a a alcohol, todo sea dicho.

Levanto la vista y veo como el rubor ha teñido su cara, está mirando nuestros dedos entrelazados.

Le suelto la mano sin demora y me sacudo los bombachos inútilmente para después hacer un amago de agacharme a recoger.

Pero el señor piernas largas se me ha adelantado, cogiendo algunos papeles de los que tomé prestados en la biblioteca.

\- Así que has estado en el palacio... ¿puedo preguntarte que te trae a esta parte de la ciudad? Y, ¿de dónde has sacado esto?

\- De su despacho, doctor Devorak.

No lo miro, sino que sigo recogiendo mis cosas, y él me ayuda en silencio. 

\- Oye, ¿tienes sed? Puedes unirte a mi, si te apetece. Te debo una por la lectura del otro día, así que...

Esta vez me tiende mis cosas. 

Las cojo entre mis brazos de malas maneras. 

\- En fin... ¿por qué no?

Total, de perdidos al río.

Muy educadamente, me abre la puerta con una ademán. El local se llama The Rowdy Raven, y la impresión que me ha dado desde fuera es similar a lo que me encuentro en su interior: músicos tocando el acordeón, risas, canciones de borrachos y muy pocas mujeres.

Pero el doctor ha colocado una mano en mi hombro con la que parece dirigir mis pasos, si un hombre tropieza al levantarse de su silla se pone delante y me gira hacia el otro lado, si alguien parece que va a soltar un comentario ofensivo, lo mira con su ojos de acero. 

Sus confianzas deberían molestarme, pero no lo hacen, sin más.

Sanos y salvos nos sentamos en una mesa al fondo.

\- ¿Qué te pido?

\- No tengo ni la menor idea.

\- Está bien ¿por qué no te pones cómoda y guardas tus cosas mientras yo voy a la barra? Sólo será un momento, ahora vuelvo.

Se da la vuelta trazando el mismo caminito y lo veo acodarse en la barra y bromear con el que supongo que es el dueño del local.

Nada que ver con el hombre de la última vez. Su postura es mucho más relajada, ha dejado de lado chaquetas y capas para vestir simplemente con una camisa de amplias mangas y pocos botones.

Tiene el culo chiquitín, aunque los pantalones que lleva no le sientan mal.

¿Qué? Mirar es gratis. 

Se ha vuelto hacia mí y me guiña el ojo.

Ok... esto empieza a parecer un flirteo descarado en una noche de fiesta.

Cuando vuelve, coge una silla vacía que se encuentra por ahí y se sienta en frente. Me tiende una jarra con líquido dorado que bien podría pasar por la cerveza de mi mundo. 

\- ¿Sabes? Todavía no sé tu nombre.

\- Lo sé, ¿qué es esto?

\- Algo ligero y dulce que pensé que podría gustarte. 

Lo miro con desconfianza.

\- ¿Quieres que lo pruebe yo antes?

Su sonrisa destila socarronería.

\- No, gracias.

\- Un placer. 

Cada uno prueba su bebida, y es cierto, quizá lleve un poquito de alcohol, pero el sabor es fresco y dulce, con un puntito de jengibre al final que me pica en la garganta.

Trago saliva.

\- May.

\- ¿Mmmm?

Levanta la cabeza, tiene un poco de espuma sobre los labios.

\- Me llamo May.

\- Oh ya veo, un nombre encantador, musical.  _Maaaay_.

Me roba una sonrisa a mi pesar.

\- Yo me llamo Julian.

\- Lo sé.

\- Lo sabes, pero siempre me llamas Devorak, así que a partir de ahora puedes utilizar simplemente Julian.

Me tiende de nuevo la mano.

Se la tiendo, y a pesar del cuero que la cubre, siento algo.

Curiosidad por saber qué esconde dentro. 

¿Serán tan blancas como su pecho? ¿Su tacto será frío o cálido?

\- Encantada, Julian.

\- El placer el mío, May.

Le damos un nuevo sorbo a nuestra bebida tras brindar.

\- ¿Sabes,  _Maaaay_? - vuelve a hacer lo mismo que antes, y yo vuelvo a sonreír, lo que parece animarle. - Me estaba preguntando... ¿cómo has llegado hasta aquí si se supone que estabas en palacio? ¿Acaso has venido a capturarme? Porque de decir que no estás cumpliendo excesivamente bien tu misión.

Le cuento por encima lo que ha pasado, aunque ahora seamos amigos no quiere decir que confíe al ciento por ciento en él.

\- Vaya, vaya... estoy ante una prófuga de palacio.

\- Creo que no eres el más adecuado para hablar, Devorak.

Adelanta el labio inferior en un amago de puchero.

\- ¿Puedo echarle un vistazo a eso?

Le tiendo sus papeles y les echa un vistazo. Parece leer entre líneas a la par que se muerde el labio.

\- ¿Sabes lo que es?

\- Una carta a tu hermana.

Frunce el ceño, me lo tiende de nuevo.

\- ¿En serio has podido leerlo?

\- Más o menos, tienes una letra particularmente enrevesada. 

\- Eso me decía tu maestro.

Sí, seguro que te lo decía mientras le hundías la cara entre las piernas.

Me muerdo la lengua para no soltar alguna guarrada.

\- ¿Qués vas a hacer ahora? ¿Volver a la tienda?

\- Supongo.

\- ¿Sabes que es el primer sitio en el que te buscarán, no?

\- ¿Se te ocurre algo mejor?

Cuando va a abrir la boca escuchamos los graznidos de un cuervo, a la par que unos pasos que se acercan en manada.

\- Viene la guardia, ven conmigo. 

Coge su capa de alguna parte, y nos cubre a los dos con ella. 

De nuevo, está demasiado cerca, tanto que noto su aliento el mi nuca. 

Nos movemos como podemos hasta que llegamos al exterior.

\- Vuelve al palacio, pequeña bruja. Gira a la derecha, después todo recto, a la izquierda, derecha, derecha y llegarás a tu destino.

\- ¿Qué pasa contigo?

\- Puedo cuidarme solo ¿Hacia dónde tienes que ir?

\- A la derecha, recto, izquierda, derecha y...

\- Derecha. Cuídate.

Se ha ido.

Giro a la derecha, como bien me ha indicado y en la calle que sigue me encuentro a un hombre tirado en el suelo con unas ridículas orejas de conejo. Al acercarme huele a alcohol que tira para atrás.

\- Te he cazado.

Al tiempo que empiezo a zarandearlo, un carruaje real se acerca, en su interior viajan Portia y Nadia. La primera se apresura a bajar y agarrarme del brazo.

Desde su asiento, la condesa me sonríe con suficiencia.

\- No esperaba menos de ti, May.

Ya. 

Si tú supieras.


	7. VI

Soy perfectamente consciente de que estoy de vuelta en el palacio, acostada en esa preciosa cama con dosel, con un atuendo que dista mucho de lo que llevaba puesto a mi llegada.

Soy el cazador cazado, también soy perfectamente consciente de eso.

Pero mi mente está muy muy lejos, repasando todos los acontecimientos de la noche: el encuentro en el bar, la conversación, su sonrisa... ha prendido una llama peligrosa denominada curiosidad, y apenas puedo esperar a que salga el sol para volver a esa pequeña habitación en la biblioteca y empaparme de todo lo que encuentre.

Sean visiones subidas de tono o escritos sobre Vesuvia, no voy a quejarme de ninguna de las maneras.

Por eso, cuando Portia viene a buscarme por la mañana yo me he puesto mi ropa de siempre, y armada con papel y tinta parece que soy yo la que la guía a ella por los pasillos de palacio. Bien es verdad que la noto un poco distante, pensativa, parece que quiere preguntarme algo pero hay algo que la frena y la insta a guardar silencio. 

Quizá un ambiente más íntimo le anime la lengua, pero, de nuevo, en cuanto llegamos a las puertas de la biblioteca se va sin apenas mediar palabra. 

En fin, hay mucho trabajo que hacer, y este no se va a hacer solo. 

Aparte de los pergaminos desparramados por el escritorio, encuentro otros tantos escritos recogidos a modo de diario. A modo de recapitulación he podido entresacar que la ciudad sufrió una epidemia que mermó considerablemente la población, la cura fue algo tardía así como el localizar a los portadores de dicha enfermedad. Las notas no son claras, como si el doctor Devorak hubiera abandonado la investigación a punto de llegar a su conclusión.

Supongo que si me llevo sus diarios tampoco habrá nadie que los eche de menos, ¿no?

Al fin y al cabo es mi caso.

Aunque todavía no haya dado el sí definitivo.

Entre unas cosas y otras la luz se atenúa en la sala, nadie ha venido a avisarme así que soy yo la que abre lentamente la puerta para encontrarme a Portia sentada en el suelo.

\- Parecías tan sumamente concentrada que no quise molestarte ¿Tienes hambre?

Me tiende una manzana que yo cojo para prácticamente devorarla.

\- Veo que sí... espero que la investigación siga su curso.

\- Tengo unas cuantas pistas, sí.

\- Milady me ha pedido que te acompañe hasta la tienda, cree que quizá te sientas más cómoda en otro ambiente a la hora de proceder con su petición.

\- ¿Tu señora es consciente de que aún no he dicho que sí?

\- Detalles, detalles... 

Primero me acompaña al cuarto, donde recojo mis cosas y dejo bien plegaditas las sedas y la pedrería que Nadia me ha prestado, de vuelta a las calles es mejor ser más discreta, algo que pude comprobar ayer mismo. 

No hay ningún carruaje esperando, así que supongo que volveremos andando.

\- Pensé que igual te apetecía tomar un poco el aire.

\- Por supuesto.

Nadia parece aparecer entre los arbustos dando con nosotras en su paseo vespertino por el jardín.

¿Casualidad? No lo creo. 

\- May, ha sido un placer tenerte como huésped en el palacio.

\- El placer ha sido mío.

\- Espero que hayas tenido el tiempo suficiente para reflexionar y darme una respuesta.

\- Sí, Nadia. No voy a mandar a la horca a un inocente, no renuncio al caso, pero tampoco voy a convertirme en un perro de caza. Te haré llegar lo que vaya encontrando, pero no esperes que la cabeza del doctor forme parte de mis envíos. 

Nadia sonríe socarrona, me mira de arriba abajo.

\- Eres valiente aprendiz. - Me toma con una mano la barbilla para que la mire a los ojos. - Veremos como se desarrollan los acontecimientos. 

\- Hasta más ver.

Cuando doblamos una esquina, Portia se cuelga de mi brazo y me da un apretón.

\- Tienes la lengua muy larga.

Parece que el color ha vuelto a su rostro, la conversación es mucho más distendida y ella parece la Portia de siempre. Hablamos de todo y de nada hasta que llegamos a la puerta de mi tienda.

Para encontrarnos a una figura saliendo por la puerta. 

Invoco luz y vaya lo que me encuentro.

\- ¿Devorak?

\- ¿¡Illya!?

Alguien se me adelanta y lo empuja contra la pared.

Portia parece haber perdido la razón, gritándole a Julian mientras le aporrea el pecho. Ha empezado a llorar, pero eso no hace que se le quiebre la voz, más bien al contrario.

Nota para mí: no meterse con Portia nunca. 

\- Pasha, por favor, tranquilízate, lo siento mucho, yo...

Pero ella sigue con su inteligible reprimenda entre la que se distinguen varios insultos. 

Sonrío socarrona cuando noto que el aludido me mira. 

Sin apenas darle tiempo a contestar se da la vuelta hacía mí.

\- Lo siento, tengo que irme.

Y huye entre la oscuridad.

\- ¿Qué ha sido eso? Espero que no le hayas hecho nada a esa chica, Devorak.

\- No se me ocurriría.

\- ¿Y qué hay con lo de allanar propiedades ajenas? 

\- Tengo llave.

\- Permíteme que lo dude.

Pero, efectivamente, me muestra una llave similar a la mía. Las comparo por si acaso, pero mi escrutinio no deja lugar a dudas, son idénticas.

\- ¿De dónde la has sacado?

\- Me la dio tu maestro... hace tiempo. Para emergencias. No he cogido nada. 

El color que tiñe sus mejillas hace alusión al tipo de emergencias.

\- ¿Nada de nada? 

\- Yo no soy de los malos. - se inclina hacia mí. - Y si no te fías siempre puedes comprobarlo.

El doctor quiere jugar a un juego del que no conoce las reglas.

\- De acuerdo.

Me pongo a girar a su alrededor.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Vale, voy a comprobarlo.

\- Vaya vaya May, estás llena de sorpresas, ¿quién iba a pensar que...?

Se calla en cuanto me paro frente a él y mis manos entran en contacto con su piel. 

Mis dedos trazan el contorno de su cuello para adentrarse dentro de su camisa y explorar su hombros, sigo por los brazos (uno no se puede fiar de las mangas abullonadas) y sólo me encuentro piel suave y un poco de vello.

Sigo por su pecho y lo oigo tragar saliva. Lo miro un segundo y veo como sigue mis manos con sus pupilas, más rojo de lo que lo he visto nunca. 

Cuando llego a su cintura doy un paso hacia delante, tengo que acercarme si quiero inspeccionarle la espalda.

\- ¿Has oído hablar del espacio personal?

Aunque intenta ser gracioso, se muerde el labio cuando nota mi cercanía, su nariz puede rozarme la frente, pero parece que le da miedo tocarme. 

Mejor para mí.

\- Está claro que aquí no hay nada, sigamos por abajo.

Me mira con horror y me agarra por los hombros en cuanto voy a echar mano de su fajín.

\- Oh no no no no no no, ahí no. Me temo que... soy un poco sensible... y tengo cosquillas, sí, es horrible, yo...

Doy un paso para meter mi pierna entre las suyas, obligándolo a chocar contra la pared.

Lo miro seria.

\- No te muevas. 

Su respiración se acelera y yo le paso las manos por las caderas, puedo notar como se le marcan a través del tejido así como algo duro y alargado.

Meto la mano en uno de los bolsillos y saco un pequeño cuchillo. 

Me está sonriendo.

\- ¿Decepcionada? Si quieres puedo enseñarte cuánto me alegro de verte igualmente...

Le doy la vuelta por sorpresa sin que apenas le de tiempo a reaccionar. 

\- ¿Acaso quieres que te vea alguien?

\- Preferiría que no ¿vas a castigarme por el ruido?

\- Parece que estás limpio.

Me gustaría terminar mi escrutinio con una sutil zurra en su culo, pero me contengo.

Sé que a él también le hubiera gustado.

\- Te lo he dicho desde el principio.

\- Entonces... ¿Qué hacías colándote en mi tienda?

\- Buscar respuestas, simplemente.

\- ¿Y las has encontrado?

\- Me temo que no. 

\- He de decirte que no eres el único. 

Nos miramos en silencio en una especie de evaluación mutua. ¿Quién está peor de los dos? ¿Quién es el que tiene más dudas de todo esto? 

Si él supiera...

\- Será mejor que me vaya. 

\- Sí, ten cuidado ¿vale?

Me mira sorprendido.

\- .... Vale.

\- Buenas noches, Julian.

\- Buenas noches. 


	8. VII

¿Por qué estoy aquí otra vez si se supone que mi trabajo para la condesa había terminado?

Yo tampoco lo tengo demasiado claro, pero el hecho de demostrar la inocencia de Devorak se ha convertido en una especie de obsesión. En el mejor de los sentidos, quiero decir. Salvar la vida de un hombre es algo bueno, no es como si me hubiera convertido en una especie de psicópata.

En fin.

El palacio es un lugar tranquilo, y estar rodeada de libros me ayuda a pensar. Si pudiera sumergirme en otros recuerdos como me ha pasado anteriormente sería lo ideal, pero de momento no he vuelto a ver nada. 

Una mano tímida llama a la puerta.

\- ¿May? ¿Sigues ahí?

\- Depende de quien lo pregunte. 

Por la puerta asoma una cabellera de color bronce.

\- Deberías tomarte un descanso, ven a tomar el té conmigo.

Sé que Portia quiere algo más de mí que el hecho de que tome algo con ella y le haga compañía. Desde aquel episodio en la puerta de mi tienda no hemos vuelto a vernos a solas, casualmente siempre hay alguien rondando a nuestro alrededor, guardias, chambelanes y camareros por todas partes.

Supongo que el hecho de que sea ella la que se haya decidido a dar el primer paso es algo bueno.

\- ¿Por qué no? Además, nunca he estado en tu casa.

\- Oh, no es nada del otro mundo, pero quiero presentarte a alguien, estoy segura de que le vas a gustar. 

Si me paro a pensarlo, lo cierto es que no sé nada acerca de Portia. Si vive con alguien, si tiene pareja, hijos... es una chica joven, pero Nadia también, y mírala, dirigiendo un reino.

Tampoco llevo tanto tiempo aquí como para conocer las reglas de este mundo. 

Recorremos pasillo tras pasillo en silencio hasta desembocar en una zona del jardín que desconocía. Entre flores y arbustos se yergue una casita que parece sacada de un cuento de hadas. En cualquier momento saldrá un ejército de siete enanitos a darme la bienvenida o algo por el estilo. 

Sin embargo, lo que noto es algo que juguetea con los cordones de mis botas. 

\- Vaya Pepi, te me has adelantado. 

Bajo la vista para encontrarme a un gato de ojos como el cielo y pelaje pardo. Parece extrañamente afable, arquea el lomo cuando me agacho para acariciarlo.

\- May, te presento a mi compañero de piso, Pepi.

Se vuelve hacia ella y trepa por su ropa hasta subir a su hombro, como si fuera un loro.

Maúlla feliz, como si fuera el rey del mundo.

Portia me conduce hasta su hogar, una primera sala de aspecto acogedor que hace las veces de cocina y salón. Hay flores por todas partes, así como una impresionante colección de conchas y caracolas. 

Decido que sea ella la primera en hablar. 

\- Quería hablar contigo desde hace unos días...

¿Veis? Cuando alguien quiere soltar una cosa lo mejor es permanecer en silencio hasta que no pueda aguantarlo más.

\- Es por lo que pasó el otro día, en la puerta de tu tienda.

Está de espaldas a mí, llenando dos vasos de un líquido ambarino que acompaña de hojas de menta y limón.

\- Te escucho.

Sirve las bebidas y doy un sorbo. Es té, pero está fresquito y delicioso.

\- El doctor Devorak es... es mi hermano.

Vaya.

No hay trágica historia de amantes fugitivos ni nada por el estilo, más bien se viene el drama familiar. 

\- ¿Tu hermano?

\- Sí.

\- Pues no parecías tenerle mucho cariño.

Me río para intentar quitarle hierro al asunto, pero, cómo no, tengo el don de la oportunidad y no funciona como quiero.

Por suerte, Pepi se sube a la mesa y con sus ronroneos llena el silencio.

\- La verdad es que nuestra historia es... complicada. Hacía mucho tiempo que no lo veía ni sabía de él, al menos desde que se fue de casa. Fui a buscarlo y acabé en Vesuvia, allí es donde me enteré de sus supuestos crímenes y de que su cabeza tenía un precio, pero... yo creo que es inocente. El estúpido de mi hermano no le haría daño a una mosca, ¡es un médico, nada menos!, se supone que los médicos no matan al a gente, ¿no?

La cojo de la mano para tranquilizarla. 

\- Soy la primera que es inocente, Portia, ya lo sabes. 

Ella estaba presente en aquél banquete donde dejé claras mis intenciones. Ahora entiendo su accidente con la cristalería, su mirada, algunos comentarios... todo encaja.

\- Si necesitas cualquier cosa o a alguien que le tire de las orejas de vez en cuando, cuenta conmigo.

\- Lo tendré en cuenta, no te preocupes. 

Nos despedimos un rato después. 

Está empezando a oscurecer y yo vuelvo a la tienda. Estoy buscando la misma puerta por la que pude escaparme durante la cacería cuando algo llama mi atención.

Hay un rastro rojo que baila entre las aguas del riachuelo que recorre el jardín. Un hilillo que apenas se ve entre las idas y venidas de las piedras, pero que desemboca directamente en los acueductos que dan a la ciudad. 

Bueno, a la parte menos favorecida de la ciudad. 

Necesito encontrar el final de esto, así que, después de haber encontrado la puerta correspondiente, me pongo a vagar por la ciudad acompañada por las estrellas, intentando recordad alguna canción que pueda ayudarme con esto.

Creo que Arra me enseñó algún hechizo de purificación de líquidos, si bien, en todos los casos eran sustancias naturales, aquí no tengo ni idea de qué se trata.

Giro de una esquina a otra y llego a un paisaje que me resulta familiar.

Un bar del que hoy no salen risas.

Y una pequeña cascada que no había visto hasta ahora. Ahí termina mi rastro, pero no sé a donde llega el agua. Me asomo al canal, no se ven formas de vida ni salientes o instrumentos que permiten a la gente tener acceso al agua. Eso me tranquiliza.

Quizá debería volver mañana, a plena luz del día, para echar un vistazo mejor e intentar hacer algo.

Un hechizo de rastreo o de descomposición quizá...

Un paso más y doy con lo que parece una pared.

\- Lo siento, no miraba por donde iba. 

Levantó la vista y me doy cuenta de que es una silueta familiar.

Pongo los ojos en blanco.

\- Devorak.

Él se da la vuelta y sonríe.

\- Pero si es mi bruja favorita ¿Qué haces aquí? No me digas que he creado a un monstruo adicto a las bebidas que sirven por aquí.

\- Con que haya un único borracho fugitivo en la ciudad basta. 

\- ¡Auch! - Se lleva las manos al vientre, como si le hubiera asestado una puñalada. - Tú lengua es tan afilada como la daga del más diestro pirata.

Le hago un gesto despectivo con la mano y dedico toda mi atención al agua. 

\- Tú te mueves mucho por esta zona... ¿Sabes qué es esto?

Lo noto a mi espalda. No huele a alcohol sino a mar.

También a problemas.

\- Restos de la plaga. Quizá estamos ante el inicio de una nueva epidemia.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- La gente está escarmentada de lo que pasó hace tiempo, por eso nadie se acerca a esta zona y han retirado todas las acequias y cubos a disposición de la gente. Si eso te preocupa, nadie va a acercarse a echar un trago o a limpiar. 

\- Menos mal.

\- Oye, ya que estás por aquí, quizá...

El graznido de un cuervo interrumpe su frase. Malak.

Eso sólo puede significar problemas. 

\- Vámonos, May.

Me coge de la mano sin darme tiempo a quejarme. No lleva guantes, lo que me permite ver un símbolo tatuado en el dorso, no tengo ni idea de qué significa. 

Atravesamos calles desconocidas para mí, con canales a cada lado por los que discurre lo que podríamos tildar como agua turbia. 

Nos detenemos en un callejón, estamos muy juntos, quizá demasiado.

Tiene ojeras bajo los ojos, la nariz ligeramente torcida y un labio superior perfecto.

Estoy tan distraída que cuando vuelve a tirar de mí, doy un mal paso y me caigo al agua.

Genial.

Huyendo de la justicia, apestando a mierda y... un momento. 

Noto una punzada de dolos en el vientre que me obliga a tumbarme en el suelo.

\- Tenemos que irnos, ¿qué ocurre?

\- No lo entiendo. Me duele mucho.

Se revuelve el pelo mientras se fija en la sangre que empieza a empapar mi camisa.

\- ¿Puedo examinarte?

\- ¿Qué?

\- Necesito levantarte la ropa para ver qué ocurre, ¿puedo?

\- ¿A qué estás esperando?

No quiero mirar, no puedo mirar.

El horror en sus ojos es suficiente. 

\- Parece que estamos ante un caso grave de sanguijuelas, pero no una especie cualquiera, sino de las vampíricas. Estás señoritas pueden llegar a ser mortales.

\- Oh, vaya, eso me tranquiliza mucho. 

\- Es fascinante ver cómo se enganchan a la piel de su víctima.

\- ¡Julian!

\- Tranquila, lo tengo todo controlado.

Me guiña un ojo a la par que su cuello empieza a brillar.

Lo digo en serio.

Unas líneas empiezan a dibujarse en su garganta con un brillo blanco.

Es sólo un instante, pero distingo perfectamente la marca de Asra. 

\- Tenemos que dejar de vernos en estas condiciones. 

\- Tienes un don para atraer a los problemas, Devorak.

\- ¿Y a quién no le gusta una pequeña dosis de problemas de vez en cuando? Esto ya está listo.

Tiene razón, ya no siento nada y mi piel está impoluta.

En cambio, ahora es él quien se lleva la mano al vientre, su palma está teñida de rojo.

\- Se me pasará enseguida, es parte del proceso.

Pasos al final de la calle.

\- Vámonos.

Lo ayudo a levantarse como puedo, seguimos caminando hasta que veo una puerta en unos de los lados. 

La empujo con el hombro y parece ceder contra mi peso, empujo a Julian y estamos dentro.

A salvo.

En un jardín repleto de cadáveres de piedra con el asesino más buscado de toda Vesuvia. 

 


	9. VIII

Esculturas por doquier.

Un recuerdo de lo que podría ser un cementerio en mi mundo, un camposanto repleto de siluetas angelicales, aquí parece el mero capricho de un excéntrico que quiere adornar su jardín.

-  _It's quiet uptown_... 

Es un pequeño hechizo por si a mi acompañante le da por gritar o algo por el estilo, no en vano, una mancha de sangre se extiende por su costado.

Pero parece de lo más feliz caminando entre las figuras, bromeando con ellas.

\- Vaya, querido amigo, ¿quién te ha hecho eso en la cara? ¡Eh, May! - Me llama mientras imita la postura de una de las esculturas. - ¿Qué te parece? ¿Nos damos un aire o no?

\- Julian... mira, no es por nada, pero me da la sensación de que estás perdiendo un poquito de sangre, quizá deberías sentarte y descansar un poco.

\- Sólo si tu me acompañas, pequeña bruja. 

\- ¿Además de herido estás borracho?

Sólo se ríe, mientras e pierde entre las cortinas de hiedra.

Yo lo sigo resignada.

Y un poco divertida, para qué vamos a mentir.

Se ha detenido en un claro de luna, delante de un parterre donde florecen una especie de lirios azules y brillantes. 

Cuando doy un paso adelante para tocarlas me coge del brazo. Es él quien toma una de las flores para examinarla primero.

\- Extremadamente bellas, a la par que peligrosas. Ten cuidado, querida, un roce puede ser mortal. 

Me la tiende con delicadeza, una sonrisa por bandera. 

Estoy bien, la creciente emoción que siento en el lado izquierdo del pecho sólo viene condicionada por el hecho de sostener algo peligroso entre los dedos. 

\- La persona a la que pertenece este jardín tiene unos gustos peculiares y mucho dinero, no son muchas las personas que pueden permitirse este tipo de extravagancias a este lado de la ciudad. 

El humor cambia en menos de un segundo, pero yo quiero al Julian de antes: el divertido, sarcástico y despreocupado.

Estiro la mano con la que sostengo la flor. En el momento en el que los pétalos rozan su sien, se detiene y me mira. 

Con mi otra mano le retiro el pelo de la cara, lo coloco cuidadosamente detrás de la oreja, para, a continuación, dejar la flor en el mismo sitio. 

Mi palma se demora un segundo de más en su mejilla, y él, simplemente cierra los ojos y se deja mecer por las líneas de mi mano, que arde en su contacto.

\- Igual de hermoso que esta flor.

\- Y también igual de peligroso.

\- ¿Estás seguro? 

Doy un paso hacia delante y lo hago retroceder.

Un pie detrás de otro.

\- Vaya, ¿quieres bailar? 

Y otro detrás del anterior.

\- ¿Cuál es tu especialidad? ¿El vals? Tampoco le diría que no a un buen tango.

Y otro más hasta que damos con un muro de hojas. 

Mi doctor ha vuelto a cambiar, de la preocupación y la melancolía al descaro y ahora... ahora sus mejillas se han teñido de rojo y se muerde el labio inferior, expectante.

Una presa entre mis brazos. 

Lo miro fijamente mientras mis manos descienden por su pecho.

\- Parece que ya no estás sangrando.

\- Creía que el doctor aquí era yo. 

Ahora soy yo la que le devuelve una sonrisa torcida mientras empiezo a explorar la zona, cuando llego a la zona donde más debería dolerle suelta un suspiro.

Un suspiro que no suena precisamente a dolor. 

Para nada.

Me concentro en la zona, trazando círculos con los pulgares en torno a la ropa todavía húmeda, su cuello se tensa a la par que echa la cabeza hacia atrás.

Vaya, vaya.

Quiero morder esa superficie de mármol, lamer cada uno de esos tendones que se dibujan en el claroscuro de la noche, sentir esa boca, ahora contraída en pleno gemido.

(Menos mal que he invocado un hechizo de silencio).

Hay un momento en toda película o serie en que la tensión termina por romperse. Apenas una milésima de segundo en la que habla el cuerpo y no el cerebro, un aliento ajeno, una mirada y, sin darte cuenta, florece un beso, tras otro, y luego otro más largo, y las manos se liberan de los lazos de la cordura y la piel sólo quiere tomar la palabra. 

Creo que nos ocurre algo parecido en el momento el que dejo de tocarlo y son nuestras pupilas las que se acarician.

No sé si soy yo, que me pongo de puntillas, si son sus brazos los que me levantan o si he convocado algún tipo de hechizo que hace que la tierra se levante. 

No sé si es él que se agacha y me abraza, que me enreda entre hojas y flores y tiene la fuerza suficiente para hacerme volar.

Sólo siento una colisión.

De dos bocas y dos cuerpos. 

Y ahora soy yo la que está contra el muro, con las puntas de los pies rozando el suelo, y una lengua que sabe a menta acariciando la mía.

Wow.

¿Me está devorando o soy yo la que realmente tiene tanta hambre? 

Sus manos me revuelven el pelo y buscan un resquicio de piel, un pliegue en la ropa, un hueco entre las clavículas en el que trazar constelaciones de saliva. 

Creo que nunca me habían besado así.

Con tanta entrega y premura, como si el mundo fuera a desaparecer de un momento a otro y este fuera un jardín a punto de prenderse.

Estoy absolutamente segura de que nosotros arderíamos con él.

Cuando nos separamos su mirada está nublada y su sonrisa parece la de un niño.

\- Ven conmigo.

\- ¿A dónde?

\- ¿Confías en mí?

\- ¿Me vas a enseñar un fantástico mundo?

No lo pilla, claro. 

Recordemos que yo no soy de por aquí, más bien de otra galaxia muy, muy lejana.

Cómo echo de menos hacer este tipo de bromas y que alguien las entienda. 

\- Sólo a un lugar seguro.

Entrelaza sus dedos con los míos y nos perdemos por la oscuridad de las calles. 

Miro atrás un momento y veo de nuevo esa bonita flor. 

Tan hermosa como peligrosa.

Como él.

O eso dice. 

El único testigo de este improvisado regalo que Vesuvia me ha dado.

Y que, a este paso, puede que no tarde demasiado en quitármelo.

 


	10. IX

Atravesamos las calles de Vesuvia sin darme tiempo a orientarme.

(También es verdad que esta zona no la conozco especialmente, me sacas de mi tienda y el palacio y me pierdo un poco. No olvidemos que mis circunstancias son un poco especialitas).

Me lleva hasta una casa de techos bajos. La puerta está cerrada y lo cierto es que no tengo ni idea de qué pretende o los motivos que lo han llevado a traerme hasta aquí.

\- Entraremos por ahí.

\- ¿Por dónde?

Yo no veo ninguna posibilidad de entrada mínimamente aceptable. O legal.

\- Por la ventana.

\- ¿Sabes lo que es un allanamiento de morada o aquí no tenéis de eso?

Me devuelve una sonrisa y , tomándome de la mano, me ayuda a entrar en la casa, siguiéndome él después.

\- ¿Mazelinka? ¡Mazelinka! - Mira alrededor de una habitación de suelos de madera y una cantidad incontable de botecitos y plantas. - Parece que no está... mejor, no le hace ninguna gracia que entre por la ventana. 

En el suelo hay un resto de pétalos marchitos de color amarillo que llaman su atención.

\- Oh no, los dientes de león otra vez...

\- ¡Y por eso no me hace ninguna gracia que entres por la ventana, estúpido bribón!

La puerta se ha abierto de golpe y una señora mayor franquea el marco. 

No es muy alta, pero su presencia es imponente, empuña una cuchara de madera como si fuera una espada y está más que preparada para atizarle a mi compañero en la cabeza. 

\- ¡Mazelinka! Qué agradable sorpesa. Oh, ¿ese chal es nuevo? Te resalta el color de los ojos.

\- Sabes perfectamente que no lo es, basta de cháchara.

Mueve la cabeza hacia un lado para fijar la vista en mí.

Genial.

No sé ni quien es esta mujer ni cómo debería reaccionar. 

Así que simplemente me quedo mirándola y Julian se pone por delante. 

\- Es una amiga.

\- ¿Amiga?

Sus cejas se elevan tanto que podrían rozarle la raíz del pelo.

\- Mazelinka, te presento a May, es una poderosa hechicera.

Como mi conocimiento de las reglas de cortesía de Vesuvia es escaso, simplemente le tiendo la mano. Ella la toma y la aprieta, me mira fijamente antes de que una sonrisa se dibuje en su rostro.

\- Oh, ya veo, claro. Illya, tráeme el caldero de siempre, por favor. 

Este le obedece sin duda pero yo le detengo el paso.

\- Te recuerdo que hace un rato estabas prácticamente desangrándote por curarme a mí. Enséñame la herida.

\- Pero si no es nada, mujer, un arañazo nada más.

Lo miro lo a los ojos y los suyos huyen en desbandada.

\- Bien es verdad que no son muchos los que han conseguido sobrevivir a su mordisco, pero te recuerdo que yo tengo unas habilidades especiales que hace que...

\- ¿Vas a enseñármela o tengo que encontrarla por mí misma?

Deja el caldero en el suelo y empieza a desabrocharse los últimos botones de la chaqueta muy despacio, como si se estuviera recreando en mi mirada fija en sus dedos finos y largos. Se levanta la tela cubierta de sangre para mostrarme una piel de mármol completamente inmaculada.

Cosa que no me termino de creer, así que mis dedos corren a comprobar si mis ojos no me están mintiendo. Cuando lo toco se estremece un poco, pero es cierto, no queda huella alguna de su herida. 

\- Ya te dije que tengo ciertas... capacidades. Agradéceselo a tu querido maestro.

\- ¿A Asra?

Asiente con la cabeza mientras coge el caldero y se lo lleva a Mazelinka.

No me dice más que eso, y yo en lo único que puedo pensar es en aquella escena al coger uno de los libros de palacio.

En fin, Tierra llamando a May.

\- ¿Estás durmiendo últimamente?

Cuchara en ristre, Mazelinka le señala las bolsas bajo los ojos.

\- Por supuesto, duermo lo necesario, ya sabes que soy un ave nocturna, querida.

\- Y un estúpido, eso es lo que eres. Anda, acuéstate mientras yo termino la cena. - Se vuelve hacia mí. - May, una de las dos tiene que vigilar la sopa mientras la otra controla que este energúmeno se eche una cabezada ¿qué prefieres?

La mirada de Julian prácticamente me está taladrando la nuca mientras camina hacia otra de las salas de la vivienda.

\- La verdad es que soy una excelente cocinera, no es por alardear... - juraría que está llorando como un cachorrillo. - Pero prefiero encargarme de él, gracias.

\- Perfecto, alguien tiene que atarlo a la cama para que se esté quieto, y si se pone pesado, que se tome esto.

Corta algunas plantas de aquí de allá para envolverlas en la bolsita de tela que mete en un cuenco humeante para después pasármelo a mí.

Es bastante agradable al tacto ya que no llega a quemarme, y huele a lavanda.

Yo misma estoy tentada de echar un trago.

\- Vamos, no perdamos más tiempo.

Casi me empuja de la cocina. 

Cuando llego a la otra sala me encuentro un Julian sentado al borde la cama. Se ha quitado los guantes y la chaqueta, lo que deja al descubierto una camisa desbocada que le resbala por los hombros mostrando los recovecos de sus clavículas y su pecho.

Está terminando de quitarse las botas, por lo que puedo distinguir las ondulaciones de sus amplios hombros al forcejear con la tela y las hebillas. 

\- Hola. 

Se incorpora y se vuelve a sentar. 

Está rojo como una amapola cuando vuelve a sus botas.

\- ¿Has venido a asegurarte de que me porte bien?

\- Algo así.

Se tumba en la cama cuan largo es, yo me siento en el borde donde antes estaba él.

\- Ven aquí.

Me agarra por la cintura para que me acerque más a él y poder apoyar la cabeza en mi regazo. Enredo mis dedos en su pelo de bronce.

\- Tienes que dormir, Devorak, no me creo que estés completamente curado después de todo el movimiento de esta noche. 

\- Bueno... es verdad que todo proceso de curación lleva su tiempo, quiero decir, tengo esta especie de maldición pero cuando me curo el proceso consume cierta energía.

\- ¿Eso significa que vas a ser un buen chico y, por ello, vas a echarte a dormir?

Me devuelve una sonrisa traviesa. 

\- Nop.

\- De acuerdo entonces.

Tomo un trago del cuenco de Mazelinka, lo dejo en la mesilla y, tomándolo de la camisa, lo obligo a levantarse para besarlo.

No quiero ni que se atragante ni que lo ponga todo perdido.

Pero voy a obligarle a dormir como que me llamo May.

Traga el líquido para después buscar mi lengua, jugar con ella y profundizar un beso que hace que se derrita y se relaje en mis brazos.

Me siento sobre su regazo y lo obligo a volver a tumbarse.

Mi cuerpo parece encajar con el suyo. Sus brazos se aferran a mí como el ancla de un barco al fondo del mar, mis manos juegan con su pelo. 

Nos separamos un segundo y aprovecho esa distracción para pillarlo con la guardia baja.

\- Mazelinka me ha dicho que necesitas a alguien que te ate a la cama...

Se muerde el labio mientras me lanza una mirada provocadora.

\- ¿Acaso quieres intentarlo, pequeña bruja?

Hago como si estuviera invocando un hechizo pero simplemente vuelvo a besarlo.

Cuando la cortina se abre y aparece Mazelinka con un par de platos.

\- Hora de cenar, niños. Imagino que vais a pasar la noche aquí. May, ¿necesitas que te prepare una habitación?

\- No hace falta... al menos por mi parte.

\- Y por la mía menos.

\- Bien. - Sonríe satisfecha. - Portaos bien y descansad.

Por la mirada que me lanza mi amigo el doctor no estoy tan segura de ser una persona obediente esta noche. 


End file.
